Halo a new age, the lone war
by Grant Elphinstone
Summary: the continue on from Halo a new age


_**Master-Chief and his platoon watched the U.N.S.C Jericho try and destroy the ridiculously huge criptid ship. **_

"_**Master-chief this is cernal Holland come in please"**_

"_**I read you cernal where are you were getting lonely down here…..and we've got a massive criptid ship hovering overhead" said Chief signalling his men to get in the warthog **_

"_**were coming in Atmosphere, yes I see the ship it's a criptid Aircraft carrier…do you have the package" said Holland quietly **_

"_**Negative sir she's still in the city we can't get to her" the package meaning Cortana the only true smart A.I left in the Universe and Master-Chief is her Spartan.**_

"_**Copy that chief, as we speak there's 5 pelican loads of marines on their way to the city and your son's bringing the spirit of fire…good luck" said Holland **_

"_**Roger that sir we're Oscar-Mike" said chief jumping into the driver seat of the cramped warthog, spare parts and men were in the back, men sat on the roof railing of the warthog and the front section was cramped as well. Chief stuck his boot on it and the rear wheels spun as they got traction.**_

"_**Jesus chief smack me in the head with a bat next time" said Black one who was on the roof.**_

"_**Say please ha-ha" said chief with a feint laugh **_

"_**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-AHHHHHHH you crack me up Chief" laughed black one. The radar screen on the warthog's console panel beeped and blue dots appeared signalling allies.**_

"_**Looks like were near the city" said Chief keeping the wheel strait as they ran over a small rock.**_

"_**Yes there it is" said green 4. The warthog speeded closer, as they got closer it became clear that the pelicans had landed and straight away in counted heavy criptid resistance. Behind them a grand explosion occurred, the criptid aircraft carrier had been destroyed.**_

"_**What the hell did that" said white one astounded.**_

"_**Anti-shield radioactive missiles" said Chief**_

"_**Say what" said a Spartan sitting on the back.**_

"_**The liquid uranium splatters out on impact and melts the shield letting the ship who fired them pound the ship down to the ground…hard" said chief butting his foot down further. The spirit of fire sored overhead, Gatling guns blazing. The Spartans drew their rifles ready to attack but then they received a call from O.N.I/ H.Q.**_

"_**Spartan assault team delta this is General tanner of the O.N.I research ship 225 we've found a Forerunner artefact 20 clicks east of your current location…..your new mission is to go to the location acquire the Artefact then we'll send you a pelican the you'll come to the ship is that clear" ordered the general **_

"_**Absolutely sir were on route Spartan assault team delta out" replied chief drifting the warthog round and driving in the opposite direction.**_

"_**So chief what's the plan" said white 5**_

"_**There's the plan" said chief pulling the warthog up beside a crashed pelican**_

"_**Ahhhhhh now I'm getting it you want my team of mechanic's to try and repair that pelican so we can find the artefact and help the marines in the city" said green one **_

"_**Good job now get to work we'll keep our eye out for trouble" said chief. They all bailed out of the warthog green team went to the pelican and the rest walked round freely.**_

"_**Chief it's not to banged up we should have it up and flying in 10" yelled green 1**_

"_**Good get to it" said chief**_

"_**Chief we've got 2 hostiles moving in on our position….fast" said black 2**_

"_**Two of them no big deal just shoot'em then boot'em" said chief **_

"_**No Chief these ones are assault bots…..there they are" said black two pointing at to huge robots bounding off the canyon edge and landing with a huge thud.**_

" _**you and me black 1 the rest of you stay back and make sure nothing gets to that pelican…now black 1 let's dance" said chief running towards the robots. Chief got closer and closer then pulled a demo charge from his belt armed it, jumped up and flipped over its head then landed on his feet. The robot turned round, Chief waved at him then the robots head blew off flying up into the air for miles and miles, the body fell forwards on the ground and the helmet fell beside it.**_

"_**Good luck beating that daffy duck ha-ha" laughed chief**_

"_**Let's do this" said Black one running full pelt at the robot, he jumped span and gave the robot a haymaker he wouldn't forget. The bot fell to the ground and black one smashed his fist into the robots ugly steel face denting it then the robot hit back smacking Black one in the side of the face smashing his visor revealing dark brown eyes.**_

"_**Ok now you've crossed the line" said chief cracking his knuckles. Chief ran up to the robot and reefed its head off but it was still connected, it said.**_

"_**We will destroy you the covenant and the locust…..the war will rage again the flood will return and you will die". "Ya right" Chief cut the cord killing the power.**_

"_**Should have quit while you were ahead". Chief ran over to Black one and took off his helmet. Blood seeped out of a wound on the side of his head; he was unconscious from the hit. The pelican was flying and everyone was aboard; chief dragged him into the pelican then jumped in the warthog and drove off.**_

_**City main entrance**_

_**The marines had made it into the city; the Spartans were ready to fight. Chief didn't care where the marines were he was just here for cortana. He was tracking cortana by the electromagnetic pulses she gives off. Coming up on the building cortana was in there were no criptid at all just rubble and dead body's criptid, covenant and human bodies.**_

"_**Jesus Christ what happened here…..it looks like a bomb hit" said white 4 **_

"_**I think I've found the problem" said chief pointing to an army of new flood.**_

"_**Holy molly…..they were destroyed though" said black 5**_

"_**No they can't have been…..if they were destroyed they wouldn't be here now trying to get cortana" said chief slamming his foot on the brake. They jumped out of the warthog ready fight and conquer the flood again.**_

"_**Spirit of fire this is the master-chief come in please" said chief opening a comms link to the spirit of fire.**_

"_**Master-Chief this is commander sierra of the spirit fire we read loud and clear what's the situation down there" replied sierra. Master-Chief pulled his rifle out and begun shooting flood that was over whelming the Spartans.**_

"_**Well we need reinforcements there's flood here and their stopping us from getting into cortana and we could us some scorpions as well" said chief**_

"_**Ok their on route E.T.A 2 minutes sierra out" said sierra. Master-chief and his men continued shooting until a scorpion shell exploded in front of them knocking them backwards, no one was hurt luckily, a scorpion tank, 2 warthogs and a couple of marine platoon's including sierra in his green Spartan three armour.**_

"_**Nice of you to drop in" said chief shaking sierras gloved hand.**_

"_**Nice to see you to dad" said sierra keeping a firm grip. Chief let go and ran to the building to a control room and in the centre was a holocron pod which was where cortana was. Chief ran over to the pod.**_

"_**Cortana are you there?" asked chief quietly**_

"_**well of course I'm here were …me in your head right now" demanded cortana.**_

_**Chief put cortana's chip into a slot at the back of his helmet and cortana was inserted into master-chiefs MJONIR armour data system.**_

"_**Ahhhhh home sweet home" bragged cortana**_

"_**Yeah well I'm not throwing a home coming party for you so be ready this could get messy" replied chief. Chief ran out the rifle in hand and pistol in holster.**_

"_**Sierra take your men and move out make your way the pick-up point we will meet you there" ordered chief. Cortana was on the line with Holland discussing god knows what. Sierra moved out but left another warthog for chief and his men to use. Cortana got off the line to Holland with bad news.**_

"_**Chief I've got bad news…the U.N.S.C and O.N.I have declared war on the criptid's"**_

"_**That's not so bad…" said chief**_

"_**That's not the full story…..the full story is that the U.N.S.C allied with the covenant and the criptid's have allied with the flood" explained cortana. Master-Chief didn't say a word just signalled his men to load up in to the wart-hogs. Green 2 was driving the other warthog chief turned the warthog around and slammed his foot down green 2 did the same. Roaring up the broken track the warthogs looked like dark mystic beasts, it didn't take long to catch up to sierra.**_

"_**Incoming message from Holland" said Holland**_

"_**What do want….im busy" said chief **_

"_**hello to you to now I want you to come up to the spacedeck and put on a new suit…..it's mark 10 it has in for red sight, night vision, an in built Gatling gun, thruster boots and access to the U.N.S.C and COVENANT Interface's" said Holland**_

"_**Sounds bulky I don't like bulky" said chief **_

"_**It's not bulky looks just like your one that your wearing now just with some extra's….that's all I'm beaming you up now" said Holland. Chief disappeared from the driver's seat and appeared on the bridge of the space-deck. There were computers, radars, in for red scanners and all the rest of it. Chief and Holland went into the armoury to get the new armour. Chief stepped up onto a raise platform. Robotic arms came out and took off chief's old Armour and putting new armour on.**_

_**The finished product was pretty snazzy for battle armour. Master-chief activated the heads up display in his helmet and cortana's uplink to the new suit. The new suit was called a Nano suit, able to enhance Human abilities such as being able to run at incredible speed, a cloaking device which lasts as long as you want it to, super strength and super armour strength. **_

"_**Looks like a million bucks" said chief getting off the platform **_

"_**Actually its 2 billion bucks but moving on that black and green watch inbuilt into your Nano suit….it's an Atom Converter turns the wearer into anything they want and can be used as a computer interface and a communicator" explained Holland **_

"_**Ok good…..Now what's my next mission" said chief walking out onto the bridge with Holland.**_

"_**Your next mission is for you and Cortana to Help the Brigadier and your son…" Holland didn't get to finish the space-deck was hit by the criptids anti matter cannon blowing the decks hyper drive up.**_

"_**Your mission is to destroy the criptids anti matter cannon…no time for a brief…go take an Amber-clad" said Holland **_

"_**No Amber-clad needed" said Chief running and jumping out the bridge window the defence shields covered the hole over after he'd jumped out.**_

"_**Cortana as that atom converter got something that fly's?" asked chief**_

"_**Checking files…yes here it's a locust krill bat the size of a teradacdal and can bite through 2ft of steel" said cortana **_

"_**That's good enough for me" said chief fiddling with the watch. Chief pressed a button on the side and a section popped out with a screen projecting a picture of an elite he then twisted the part on the outside of the screen and a grunt came up, he did it again and a brute came up he did it again and a krill bat came up, master-chief pushed it down with one finger. There was a green flash and a funny noise and Chief became a krill bat.**_

"_**Ok now this is cool" said chief. Chief dived down to the planet below.**_

"_**Chief in this current form we will burn up may I request you turn the atom clockwise 3 clicks then smack it" said cortana **_

"_**Request granted" Chief followed instructions and turned into himself. "Let's do this the old fashion way" said chief squeezing his arms against his body and squeezed his legs together making an arrow shape, he would stay in that position until he was in atmosphere then he will turn into the krill bat again and once on the ground he'll turn into a criptid to blend in.**_

"_**Master-Chief this is Sierra come in please" **_

"_**Sierra this is Cortana we are coming in atmosphere E.T.A 3 minutes" said cortana **_

"_**Ok just wondering….were taking heavy hits from criptid heavy armour so please hurry sierra" said sierra. While cortana was flapping her gums Chief had been studying the atom converter.**_

"_**Looks like a change of plans time to turn into something big" said chief turning the converter till a huge metal being came up called chrome. He had missile launchers on his back Gatling guns on both his shoulders and built out of black unbenitrable carbonised chrome steel.**_

"_**Looks like the machine for the job" said Chief slamming the watch down. He slammed onto the ground leaving a huge crater. Chief open fired on the criptids, Sierra's squad was stumped by the size of Chrome but were happy he was here to help. The Gatling guns on Chromes shoulders shredded the criptid drones to pieces and the missiles made the heavy criptid bots look like scrap metal. Chief moved up to the Anti-matter cannon and ripped it out of the ground and ripping it to pieces.**_

_**Master-Chief tapped the atom converter and a turned back to himself in front of sierra.**_

"_**So Dad how you been?" asked Sierra **_

"_**Not too bad….My new suit can do anything and everything but anyway let's go up to this hill and get our Barings" said chief walking up the hill and looking out over the desert plains. They weren't bare there was an entire War going on down there, Criptid, Covenant, Locust and Human army's fighting till the death.**_

"_**Holy smokes its blood bath down there" said Sierra **_

"_**Master-Chief this is Cernal Holland come in please"**_

"_**Cernal Holland this is the Master-chief we have a problem…there's a blood bath below us" said chief **_

"_**Yes I know problem is were withdrawing you from the fight…..your too valuable to lose" said Holland **_

"_**No I'm not being withdrawn from the fight!" Yelled Chief**_

"_**I'm not asking I'm ordering you!"Yelled Holland **_

"_**Then that's an order I can't follow" said Chief calming down**_

"_**I'm sorry chief I'm shutting your suit down". Chief's suit electrified electrocuting him but luckily for Chief Cortana overided the suit so she became in control. She turned the suit back on and sent a back feed to Holland's computer meaning she gave the entire computer system on the space-deck a virus giving him a taste of his own medicine.**_

"_**You forgot Holland I've got the best super Computer in the universe….and she just kicked you up the clacker and sent you to your room" said chief getting up off the ground.**_

"_**Ok you can fight but never and I mean never do that again or I'll kick you out of the army you got that" said Holland**_

"_**Yes I understand but don't you ever do that to me again or next time cortana will shut down the entire space-deck got that" said Chief**_

"_**Yes ok I get it now, we've got the battle under control here I need you to go to your Home Planet Eridanus and Help the 31**__**st**__** Marine core defeat a Flood planetary invasion fleet" said Holland **_

"_**On my way Master-Chief out….Let's get busy" said chief. **_

The end


End file.
